callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordis Die (mission)
"Cordis Die" is the tenth and penultimate mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The mission criteria consists of the player controlling primary protagonist, David Mason as he escorts the President through a war-torn downtown Los Angeles by using SAM Turrets, Dragonfires and FA38s to his advantage. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Mike Harper (Alive/not present) (player-determined) *Bosworth *Chen (on-screen only) *David Petraeus *Jones *Samuels *Johnson (K.I.A.) *Secretary (K.I.A.) *Anderson (W.I.A./K.I.A.) (player-determined) *Raul Menendez (mentioned only) *Officer Jannsen *Officer Barnes *Agent Smith (Alive/K.I.A.) (player-determined) Plot David starts out in a MRAP cruising through Highway 110 under siege by drones. He sits opposite of a heavily wounded person (labelled 'secretary' without capitals) being attended to by Harper. To his right is the U.S. President, concerned about the city's condition. Mason checks his Wrist Pad, readies his KAP-40 and looks through the window. As they are passing through traffic, citizens are being evacuated by a police helicopter hovering overhead while drones invade Los Angeles. An incoming missile hits the helicopter, causing it to crash onto a military convoy entering the city below. Debris flies towards the truck, causing it along with most of the convoy to crash. David blacks out and when he comes to, he sees Harper giving orders to the agents, telling them to stay down. David climbs out of the wreckage as Harper tells him about a mobile SAM turret that they could use that had crashed on the other end of the road. They make their way to it. David jumps onto the hood of the car and nearly falls off, he regains his footing and mans the turret. He takes down the drones that attempt to circle the president's location. Once they are taken down a missile hits the SAM, disabling it and breaking the ground beneath. Mason jumps out and watches it fall, he turns back around and sees a drone coming for him. It was then shot down by Anderson, crashing down and narrowly missing him. Anderson arrives and provides close air support. Mason gets up and regroups with his squad at the end of the highway, he can choose whether to snipe from the highway or to rappel down. Either way, he picks up a Storm PSR and fires at enemies hiding within a crashed truck, behind a column and approaching enemies. As they reach the second convoy, Mason regroups with the team. He drives the president out of there while the freeway falls apart, running down any opposition. Anderson takes down the drones trying to get near them, and blasts the debris blocking the tunnel. As they travel through the destroyed roads, Harper mentions Menendez's attack on the Pentagon, Washington, and Wall Street from the previous days. As David turns to reply, a truck is seen rushing towards the two. The screen blacks out. The screen fades back to David recovering from the impact of the truck, and he climbs out of a hatch in the roof and fights his way down the street with Anderson still providing cover fire, destroying C.L.A.W.s along the way. At the end of the road he reaches a plaza in downtown with LAPD officers and his SEAL team, machine gun nests have them pinned down so they decide to bypass them through a mall to the right. Quadrotor drones arrive and David uses them to distract the machine gun nests and help clear out the mall. They come out onto the balcony and kill the enemy snipers and gunners in the nest. Anderson gets on the radio and asks for help, her last wingman is dead and the presidential convoy is taking heavy fire from all sides. David promises relief and advances down an alley, and onto a road with his squad. Anderson says she is hit and has to settle the jet down. They advance down while taking down tangos towards Anderson but a building falls down their immediate front. Mason blacks out for another time and gets up. Anderson is no longer talking. They reach her FA38 to see her unconscious body next to it. LAPD arrive and bring her to an ambulance. Harper follows inside while David, not even knowing how to pilot it, mans the FA38 and follows the ambulance. They head towards the president's convoy and take down enemy troops, drones, armor and emplacements that threaten it. A drone garrison attacks the convoy and David detaches from the convoy to chase them down, locking on and firing. The president reaches the evacuation point and the mission ends. Video Walkthrough Challenges Completing 2 challenges in the Cordis Die mission will unlock the Throwback perk for use in Single Player. Completing 5 challenges in the mission will unlock the Ammo Pickup perk for use in Single Player. *100% impact ratio with SAM engagement on highway. *Perform headshot (x10) sniper kills from the upper freeway. *Direct quad drones to eliminate enemy personnel (x8). *Rescue trapped SSA in damaged vehicle. *Destroy enemy drone (x30) using SAM on roof. *Protect G20 cougar at the intersection. *Destroy drones (x3) with one shot. *Protect all G20 vehicles. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 (Picked up by Johnson) Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25 w Reflex Sight Storm PSR Menu Icon BOII.png|Storm PSR Found in level RPG Menu Icon BOII.png|RPG M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 (used by Secret Service and Harper) Storm PSR Menu Icon BOII.png|Storm PSR (used by Harper) Chicom CQB Menu Icon BOII.png|Chicom QCB Vector K10 Menu Icon BOII.png|Vector KSG Menu Icon BOII.png|KSG-12 KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 Ballista Menu Icon BOII.png|Ballista SWAT-556 Menu Icon BOII.png|SWAT-556 Five-seven Menu Icon BOII.png|Five Seven (Secret Service) LSAT Menu Icon BOII.png|LSAT Access Kit Usage *Dragonfire drones that fire rockets are available inside the overturned container, near where the player engaged the first enemy CLAW. *Before the player enter the plaza, there's a flipped MRAP just outside and is catching fire, Secret Service agents will be heard calling for help if the player gets close. *Take the left route into the mall and after taking the escalator to the floor above, there's a locked glass door to the roof, up there is a SAM turrets that the player can use to take out some of the drones. Gallery Car Cordis Die BOII.png|Inside the MRAP. David's Reflection BOII.png|David looking at himself before looking out the window. Windshield BOII.png|Looking out at the helicopter falling down. To the SAM BOII.png|Getting to the SAM turret. Streets Below BOII.png|David almost falling into the streets below. SAM Turret Cordis Die BOII.png|Using the SAM. Anderson to the Rescue BOII.png|Anderson to the rescue. Choice Cordis Die BOII.png|Making a choice. Protecting Vehicles BOII.png|Protecting and securing the vehicles. Driving Cordis Die BOII.png|Driving through the streets. Climb Cordis Die BOII.png|Climbing out of the vehicle only to see Anderson get hit. CLAW Fight BOII.png|Attacking enemy CLAWs. French President BOII.png|Reaching the French President's convoy. Flight Helmet BOII.png|Settling in the FA38 and putting on the helmet. Flying Cordis Die BOII.png|Getting into the air. Drone Chase BOII.png|Chasing the drones. Ejection BOII.png|Ejecting. Harper Smiling BOII.png|Harper, smiling at David at the end of the mission. Trivia Achievements/Trophies Late for the Prom (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Escort the president to the secure location in downtown LA. Futurist (20 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran. Transcript References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels